Truth or Dare 3
by Erin Cade
Summary: Everybody's playing! Secrets will be revealed, that's for sure!


**Truth or Dare 3: Everybody's Playing**

It was an ordinary night at the Curtis house.

Johnny Cade and Ponyboy Curtis were watching a boring program on T.V.

"This is _so_ boring." Ponyboy complained. This night was boring compared to the last week: _two_ games of truth or dare!

"Yeah, I know what you mean." Johnny replied, letting his eye lids flicker.

Pony started laughing. "What is it?" Johnny asked, looking over at his best friend.

"I can just remember the other night, when we played Truth or Dare. Man, Soda's face when his secret was spilled."

Johnny chuckled, and then stopped. He remembered everyone's faces when they found out Pony's secret.

"I bet you found out some juicy stuff when you played with Dally, Darry and Steve."

Pony smiled, trying his hardest to get Johnny to spill.

Johnny grinned. "Sorry, Pony, I can't tell you anything. Unless..."

Pony turned towards Johnny. "Unless what?"

Johnny grinned. "Everyone's home, right?"

Pony nodded. "Yeah, why? _Oh_..."

"Are you up for another game of truth or dare?" Johnny asked with a devilish grin.

Pony grinned. "You bet. Come on, let's see who'll play. Yo, Dally!"

Dally came in from the kitchen. "What?"

Johnny widened his eyes, just in case. "We were wondering.. if you want to play a game with us.."

Dally sneered. "Come _on_ Johnny, not this shit again. We're _too_ old for this Johnny, and I said only once. I meant it."

Johnny's wide eyes filled with tears. Fake ones, of course. A little trick he'd learnt a little while back.

Dally's expression softened. "_Johnny..."_

"Please, Dal." Johnny said, with a forced softness in his voice.

Dally groaned, and rolled his eyes. "_Fine_. Please, just, don't cry."

Johnny and Ponyboy whooped. "Now to get the others to play." Pony grinned.

"Oh, just leave that to me." Dally said, grinning. He left the room.

"Umm.. okay.." Johnny raised an eyebrow, and began moving furniture out of the way, so everyone would fit.

Dally kept his word, because, ten minutes later, everyone was gathered in a circle on the floor, with an empty beer bottle on the floor.

"Great, who wants to start?" Johnny said happily.

"I will." Two-Bit spun the bottle. It pointed to Steve.

"Okay, Stevie, truth or dare?"

"I pick truth, because I'm scared of what you'd say if I pick dare."

"Okay, umm.. do _you_ use beauty products?"

Steve rolled his eyes. "I was asked this the _last_ time I played. Okay, I do use beauty products. And most of you probably know that Soda does, too."

"Hey!" Soda exclaimed, looking at Darry.

He saw the expression on Darry's face. "Darry, did you _know_? Who told you?"

Darry chuckled. "I learnt a lot the last time we played. I won't say who told me though. For protection."

Soda looked mad for a moment, then he laughed.

Steve spun the bottle in relief. It pointed right at Ponyboy.

"Great! Okay, Pony, truth or dare?"

"Truth, Steve."

Johnny saw the twinkle in Steve's eye. "Steve.. no.."

Steve looked devilish. "Okay, Ponyboy, is it true that you have a crush on Cherry Valance?"

Pony looked mad. "Who told you?"

Steve looked away, grinning.

Pony looked at Johnny. "It was _you_, wasn't it?"

Johnny looked at the ground. "I'm sorry, Ponyboy, it just slipped out."

"What kind of question would make you just 'slip it out'?

"If I preferred Cherry or Marcia."

"Oh.." Ponyboy looked away, with tears in his eyes.

"Let's just move on." Soda said, putting his arm around Pony.

Ponyboy nodded, and spun the bottle. It pointed to Two-Bit.

"Al_right_! Okay, Two-Bit, I'm just curious.. if you had to pick one of the gang to be gay with, who would you pick?"

Two-Bit opened his mouth, and then shut it, kind of like a fish.

"He can't _do_ that! I was already asked that last time!"

Soda grinned. "Actually, he just did. You have to have the same answer as last time, too."

Two-Bit groaned, then grinned. "I'd pick.. none other than Dallas Winston!"

"What the fuck? Why would you want to be gay with me? Ugh.." Dally shuddered.

"Because you're blonde." Two-Bit replied, grinning widely.

"Then why the fuck couldn't you pick Soda?" Dally spat.

"I know! It's kind of insulting, actually." Soda replied, laughing.

Two-Bit smiled. "Because he's blonde in the summer, and you're blonde all the time."

Dallas groaned as Two-Bit spun the bottle. It pointed to Soda.

"Truth or dare, Soda?"

Soda smiled. "I'll probably regret this later.. but truth."

Two-Bit groaned. "Why didn't you pick _dare_? Everyone knows about the beauty product thing.. oh wait! I got one! If you had to fuck one of your brothers which one would you fuck?"

Two-Bit felt real proud of his question.

Ponyboy went pale. "Keith Mathews! That is _so_ disgusting!" Darry sneered.

Soda grinned. "I'd pick Darry. Pony isn't quite as experienced, yet."

Pony made a face. "That is _so_ gross!"

Two-Bit nodded. "I know. Come on, Soda, spin the bottle."

Soda spun the bottle, and it pointed to none other than.. Johnny Cade.

"You know the drill, Cade. Truth or dare?" Soda grinned.

"Umm.. truth, I guess."

"Okay.. uhh.. what do you think the best thing is about being a boy?" Soda asked.

Johnny looked at him. "What the hell? What the stupid question, Soda."

"Just answer it." Soda beamed back.

"Umm.. the best thing about being a boy would have to be getting girls."

"Like you've picked up any girls." Dally scoffed.

"True." Johnny grinned.

"Go, spin the bottle." Steve urged, so Johnny spun. It pointed at Darry.

Johnny silently thanked the lord that he could expose a secret he had been keeping for a long time.

"Truth or dare?" Johnny asked Darry.

"Truth." Darry said, before realising the mistake he made.

"_Yess_! Okay, Darry.. Bom Chika Wah Wah. Do those words mean anything to you?"

Darry pulled the finger at Johnny. "Fuck, tell them if you want."

Soda looked at Johnny. "Tell us what?"

"Yeah, come on, what's the big secret?" Two-Bit added.

Johnny grinned. "Please don't hate me Darry."

Darry grinned. "They were bound to find out sometime, anyway."

"Find out _what_?" Steve pleaded, and Pony nodded.

Johnny smiled, and said something so soft that nobody heard.

"Speak up!" Dally comanded.

Johnny spoke up. "Darry.. well.."

Soda cocked an eyebrow. "Darry _what_?"

Johnny grinned. "Remember that time when we all went to that party at Buck's? Except for Darry?"

"Yeah.." Ponyboy said slowly, waiting for the punchline.

"And remember how I left early?"

"For fuck's sake Johnny, just spit it out!" Dally sneered.

Johnny grinned. "Well.. I came back here.. and.. Darry was dancing around.. in his boxers.. to Bom Chika Wah Wah..."

"What the fuck?" Dally burst out laughing, along with everyone else in the gang, except for Darry.

"Is it true Dar?" Sodapop gasped out between laughter.

Darry nodded. "Yeah, whatever." Then a suprising thing happened. _He_ started laughing, too.

"He told me he does it everytime he's alone, too." Johnny choked out between cackles.

"I'm never leaving you alone again!" Two-Bit grinned.

Darry rolled his eyes. "It's a good way to relieve tension. You should try it some time, Two-Bit."

The sour look on Two-Bit's face made them all laugh harder.

They calmed down after a while. Well, Pony and Johnny did, anyway.

"Pony?"

"Yeah?"

"Please don't be angry with me. You can still trust me. I'm sorry."

Ponyboy smiled. "I forgive you Johnny. I forgave you when you said what you did about Darry.. I had no idea."

Johnny grinned. "Hey, Pony?"

"Yeah?"

"I think we should promise right now never to play Truth or dare in this house as long as we live."

"Amen to that."


End file.
